dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Tier List/@comment-32327165-20170620210439
Super TEQ has some VERY high quality characters. Some tier B stuff from here could easily be Tier S on other type teams, sigh. If only they had better defense... Suggested changes for Super TEQ: Add cards: LR Satan: Tier S. He's similar to LR Goku, but he's self sufficient around 70% of the time while Goku needs Bardock. Incredible card to have if you can bear the high cost. Paikuhan: Tier B. Doesn't link that well, decent passive. He's tier A if you pair him up with Whis. Whis: Tier B. Doesn't link that well, kinda of gimmicky. He's tier A if you pair him up with Paikuhan. SSJ2 Goku Angel (this: http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Return_from_the_Grave_Super_Saiyan_2_Goku_(Angel)): Tier A. Nice Links, good multipliers and very high stats. His passive makes him an incredible, self suficient floater. Karoly: Tier A. Links well with Tier S. Great unconditional passive, SA, Stats and multipliers. Overall incredible damage dealer and good 6th slot in the optimal team. Vegito: Tier S. The best possible support for Super TEQ. Great links, incredible passive, amazing SA, multipliers and stats that are going to make him hit way above the usual support numbers. This guy is overall incredible. Free SSJ3 Angel Goku: Tier B. He's a great card, but shares the name with Super TEQs main leader. Too bad. Tier S if you don't have the premium one. Great Ape Bardock: Tier A. Great rebirth. This card does good damage with the great ape mechanic being able to save you. Stats are also pretty damn high. Galick Gun SSB Vegeta: Tier B. Good filler card overall. SSJ GT Vegeta: Tier B. Similar to the one above, but a bit more attack oriented. SSJ Gohan (Future): Tier B. A bit worse than Vegeta. But still decent filler. SSB TEQ Goku: Tier B. He's a great card to have when you want to nuke stuff, but at most a decent filler card for a Super TEQ team. Beerus: Tier A. Rage mechanic is nice and he has a good unconditional passive, but the numbers are a bit dated. SSJ Future Trunks: Tier A. Great card against single bosses. Hits like a truck. SSJ2 Goku (this: http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Whirlwind_Strike_Super_Saiyan_2_Goku). Tier B: This card is too weird. Crazy good multiplier and SA for a hard that gets no attack on his passive. He's also a support card who only gives ki, which Super TEQ has already too much. He also has Infighter as a link, LOL. WT SSJ Goku: Tier B. Another support for your team if you don't have Vegito. He's inferior in every way but will do his job. Oh yeah, he also takes LR Gokus spot on the team, which is pretty bad. SSJ3 Vegeta: Tier B. This card is infamous for having terrible links, that being said, he's not as bad as people say, good unconditional passive, good SA/multipliers and decent stats, he can be a decent filler. Aniversary SSJ2 Goku: Tier B. Surprisinly, This is probably your third choice of card to go with if you don't have Vegito. He's inferior in almost every way, but still gives Ki and Attack. This character is as weak as any other free card, but he's a decent support for LR goku because of family ties. He's kinda like a mini SSJ Bardock and a mini Vegito together. Arale: Tier B: OK Filler card if you farm her SA. WT Mr Boo: Tier B. Bad links, but his passive goes well with SSJ3 Angel Goku, making for a lesser nuke effect. It's a bit too gimmicky of a mechanic, though. Tenshinhan: Tier A. This is the second best support card for Super TEQ. He gives more attack and def on his passive, and 3 extra ki. The problem is that the extra ki could very well mean SSJ3 Gotenks won't hit his sweet spot SA. Also he has crappy links. On the other hand his SA can be farmed which Vegito can't. SSJ Kid Trunks: Tier A. Great passive, shines the most against AGL. Low-ish multiplier, but he raises your team attack on Super. Free SSJ Cabba: Tier B. Good filler, actually great if you farm his SA. SSJ GT Trunks: Tier C. So terrible it's not even funny. Baba Yamcha: Tier B. Can be useful because of his SA greatly lowering ATK. TEQ lacks DEF. Otherwise he's pretty useless. Bunny Bulma: Tier C. Nope. WT SSJ2 Teen Gohan: Tier C. Needs a rebirth. Kid Gohan (Icarus riding one): Tier B. Hella gimmicky but he can save you really hard once per battle and his SA can be farmed. Starter Piccolo: Tier C. His stats are so low his SA does the same damage as other units normal attack. Blocks AGL like a boss. Kid Goku: Tier C. WT Ultimate Gohan: Tier B. Good filler card albeit lowish stats. He'll be pretty great when he gets a rebirth. SSB Vegeta (final flash one): Tier B. He nukes. has crappy links and doesn't fit well into a team. Maybe once he rebirths...